Various design aspects of optical devices can cause device inefficiencies. For long laser cavities, stabilizing the output signal wavelength uses a lot of power due to the large physical size of the cavity. Attempts at minimizing a footprint of laser (and other optical devices) can be limited by the possibility of optical signal cross-coupling between densely arrayed waveguides.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.